Yu-Gi-Oh: Cards of Destiny
by Jase Raven 13
Summary: Evil has returned to threaten the world once more and this time the stakes are higher. Atem has returned to Yugi to help him, Kaiba, and 2 new heroes Menia Lendo and Rayce Highwind battle the evil League of Duel Assassins and an evil greater evil behind them. New friends, old friends, old enemies, new enemies, save the world from darkness.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Welcome all to an epic story following Yugi after his duel with Atem. What the two didn't know was that they would team up once again to battle evil on many different levels both new and old. A dark, evil organization will take the world by storm and try to plunge it into eternal darkness for both an old and new enemies. One that both Yugi and Atem thought to be gone forever. Then there is one that even Dartz sealed away to protect his people from an even greater evil. The two heroes will have to join forces with their old friends, rivals, and some new friends. This story is connected to TheNew959's Yugioh GX America: The American Duel Academy. Also check out his X-Men Mutant Academy story and my Godzilla Legacy Series, Kingdom Hearts Origins: The Keyblade War, The Hounds & The Buzzards, and WWE: Tale of Malice. We are accepting OC submissions so head on over my forums to learn what we are looking for. Also sorry for the delay on the debut as I had MAJOR internet issues. Reviews are always welcomed. This story is a New Raven Production, so with all that said and done enjoy Yu-Gi-Oh: Cards of Destiny!**

**Chapter 1: The Pharaoh's Return Pt.1**

**Domino City Orphanage**

It was sunset in Domino City where we see several kids playing outside the orphanage. The kids were excited to go to the big event tomorrow at the Kaiba Dome. Tomorrow was the big Tournament of the King which the winner would get the chance to duel Yugi Muto for his title of King of Games! Since it was getting close to dinner time, the care takers were calling in all the kids. One by one they all ran inside now hungry after playing tag, pretend Duel Monsters, making sandcastles, and other kid stuff. All but one little boy sitting alone on the swing, looking at the ground with tears dripping down his face. His name is Henry Wallace and today was an adoption day. He was so sure he would get adopted today, but sadly it didn't happen. Oh how he wished and prayed he would get a family soon. Then like that his hopes and dreams were crushed into dust. It was then in his despair that a dark spirit appeared from the shadows behind him. The only distinguishable feature was that it wore a black Venetian raven mask and that its eyes glowed red.

"_**There is no need to fear me my boy. You wish to have a family that will love and care for you? I can grant you that wish**_." Said the dark spirit as Henry turned around in shock.

"Wwwho arrrre yyyou?" said Henry in a trembling voice. His face showed pure fear.

"_**Does it matter? I'm here to grant your wish."**_

"But why?" asked Henry wiping away the tears in his eyes.

"_**Because I believe you deserve it! I have been listening to your wishes, your dreams. They have all been heard by me. All I ask is one thing from you my boy." **_Said the dark spirit as it came closer to Henry.

"What?"

"_**Let me into your soul. With me you will find a family today. And maybe you could meet your idol Yugi Muto."**_

"You mean I get to meet Yugi!"

"_**Oh yes and I will make you a powerful duelist as well. I will make you into a champion one day. All I ask is for you to let me into your soul. What do you say?"**_

"Wow a champion, meet Yugi, and a family! I will finally have my happy ending. Then yes I will let you in." said the ecstatic Henry as he opened his arms open to the dark spirit. What he didn't know was what will happen next.

"_**Hehehe a wise choice Sam. Now, embrace me and let me into your soul**_!" cried out the dark spirit as a huge gust of wind erupted in the playground, the clouds darkened, and red lightning streaked across the sky. Then as the boy looked around his surroundings, the spirit plunged itself into the young 10 year old boy as he was engulfed in darkness. Just as quickly as it began it all stopped like nothing happened. But something did happen. Henry was looking at the ground like he was earlier, and yet he had a wicked smile on his face.

"Henry, get inside before your dinner gets cold. You only have a half hour before bath time." Said Ms. Kronket.

"**Hehehe coming Ms. Kronket," **Said Henry in a dark, deep voice. His eyes were also glowing red and he was laughing while he walked back to the orphanage, "**So many souls, and so little time. I'm coming for you little Yugi. But don't worry I will have an old friend join in our little party. Before that though I'm going to have to take something precious of yours." **Then there was screams of horror ringing from inside the orphanage.

"**I see that my new family has arrived. Then the fun is about to begin! Mwahahahahahahaha!"**

**Afterlife**

Atem felt a huge cold shiver down his back. Never had he felt such an evil, unnatural force or at least not since Dark Master Zorc. It had been 3 years since Atem ascended into the afterlife after he achieved his destiny and his final duel with his best friend Yugi Muto. In truth he was happy to be with his family and friends in the afterlife and in this time he got to enjoy dueling, but he truly missed Yugi. But this huge wave of dark energy was what woke him from his current slumber. He then walked out of his chamber to look up at the sky. In his afterlife he was in Egypt, but today they sky was no longer blue but black with red lightning streaking all over. He saw that there was a dark shape at the top of the palace roof, so he then ran as quickly as he could to find out what was going on. There he saw it. A dark spirit with a black Venetian raven mask with glowing red eyes.

"_**Ah so the great and powerful Pharaoh Atem has finally come to greet me. I was beginning to wonder if you would come." Said the dark spirit in an amused tone.**_

"Who are you and what are you doing here? This is my sanctuary and you don't belong." Said the strong Pharaoh in a commanding voice.

"_**My name is of no importance. What is important is the events that are to befall on the world as well as your precious friends that you have protected SOOOOOOOOO fiercely for so long. All your work will be for nothing. Hahahaha." Cackled the dark spirit.**_

"What have you done to my friends?!"

"_**Nothing yet, but that will change very soon. But first I propose a small duel. Just to see if you are up to snuff. So please indulge me." Then out of nowhere a duel disk appeared on Atem and a dark duel disk (the one used by Dartz and his boys) appeared on the dark spirit's arm.**_

"Very well, but should I win then you tell me everything."

"_**We shall see."**_

"DUEL!"

Atem: 4000

Dark Spirit: 4000

"Since you challenged me I shall start this duel. Draw! First I discard one card from my hand to special summon The Tricky in attack mode. Then I summon Queen's Knight. I end my turn with 2 cards facedown. Your move." Said Atem as a magician with a jester hat and a question mark on its face appeared and a female warrior in red armor with shield and sword in hand next to him.

"_**An interesting move. I now draw, and then I summon my Dark Crusader in attack mode. Then I activate his special ability. By sending creatures of darkness in my hand to the grave, my crusader's attack is raised by 400 for each one sent. Now his attack is now 2400 and can easily crush your weak monsters. Now go my warrior attack!" ordered the dark spirit as the warrior with a skull helmet and huge sword lunged itself at Queen's Knight.**_

"Not so fast! I activate my Magic Cylinder trap card. This card negates your attack and you take damage by your monsters attack."

"_**Hehehe I activate my quick play spell card from my hand, Spell of Pain which send the damage back to you. Nice try Pharaoh."**_

Atem: 1600

Dark Spirit: 4000

"Ugh!"

"_**Is this all you can do? I expected more from you. I end my turn from here."**_

"This duel is not over yet. First I draw and then I use Card of Sanctity which allows us to draw up to 6 new cards. Now I summon to the field my King's Knight and since both he and Queen's Knight is on the field I can special summon my Jack's Knight. Now I fuse them together to make Arcana Knight Joker. I then use my Double Summon spell card for an extra summoning. I sacrifice my Tricky to summon Dark Magician Girl. But that's not all. I use my Sage Stone spell to allow me to special summon Dark Magician!" The ornate looking knight was on one side with sword in hand and a young, female magician in pink popped up, waved her wand and in a flash of purple light came the purple clad magician landing next to her. As all of this was happening the dark spirit shut off his duel disk.

"_**I've seen enough." **_

"What is the meaning of this?"

"_**Simply put I got to see what I wanted to see. You are a formidable opponent and will finally give me a challenge. I give you 2 choices. One you go through the doorway behind you which will lead you into the world of the living. There I will give you a fighting chance to truly beat me. Option two is that you stay here in your little sanctuary. But then I take all of your friends souls for my collection, the people will become my slaves, and the world will be covered in eternal darkness. So which will it be Pharaoh? Save the world or save yourself? The choice is yours and yours alone, but I do warn you to make haste in your decision. I can be patient when I want to, but sometimes I can be rather impatient when it comes to some parts of my plan. Choose now**_!" said the Dark Spirit as a doorway shrouded in darkness appeared behind Atem. He knew that if he leaved that he may never return to the afterlife to be with all of his loved ones. But he had to save his friends. Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Tea', Duke, Bakura, Mokuba, Pegasus, and Kaiba. Even Marik and his family. The whole world needed his help once again by this evil dark spirit. The question was what was he after and why?

"Very well I will return to the world of the living so I may protect my friends. But make no mistake I will find you and I WILL defeat you." Said Atem as he headed toward the doorway of darkness.

"_**Brave words. I've heard of them before, but none have ever truly defeated me. I always win in the end Pharaoh. The question is when. We will meet again and when we do you will truly understand despair, hatred, and pain like you never have before. You will understand true darkness. Farewell Pharaoh hahahahahahahaha" **_laughed the dark spirit as it disappeared. Atem then stepped into the doorway and all he could see was darkness_**.**_

**Domino City Orphanage**

We now see a group of people walk up to the ivy, covered orphanage just as the sun was setting. Earlier they were merely watching the kids play while waiting for the sign. Not the most exciting job for these individuals. They would rather do what they do best: dueling and killing. These were not any ordinary people. These were the nine core members of the League of Duel Assassins also known as LODA to others. This was the most dangerous group of dueling mercenaries in the world. Even back then they were feared by Rare Hunters. Only Marik and Odion didn't, but even they kept her distance

It was only the power of the Egyptian God cards and the Millennium Rod that stopped LODA from annihilating them. But even their leader was a force to be reckoned with. Out of the 9 he seemed to be out of place with them at the moment. Eight of them were currently wearing black cloaks with the LODA crest on the front which was a shield with a devil skull on the top right, a phoenix on the top left, and a dagger on the bottom. He on the other hand wore a black trench coat that was red on the inside, and as for looks he was like The Major from Hellsing  
>Ultimate. His name was Heinrich Van Stantz. There were very few things he loved in the world. He loved classical music, steak, German beer, WWII, Duel Monsters, and most importantly killing. This was a man who would get excited on seeing a man beaten to death or see a building in flames. Heinrich was infatuated with chaos. The bigger the destruction the better he would feel. Hence why EVERYONE feared him and he was as ruthless as he was cunning. He was also insane.<p>

Today he was ecstatic! A few days ago he was approached by someone in what he thought was a dream. Instead he found himself in the Shadow Realm where he met _him_. He met the Dark Spirit with the black Venetian raven mask where it asked him for his help. In return he promised him that he would grant Heinrich's wish. Total world destruction like no other. He told him it would be covered in darkness and that the only light in the world would be from the fires from hell itself. To this statement, Heinrich agreed without hesitation. All he had to do now was to wait for a little boy to be alone and wait for the Dark Spirit to appear.

Then it finally happened. The Dark Spirit appeared like it would and took over the little boy's body. The next step in the plan was for Heinrich and LODA to do away with the adults and haul away all the children to their base to await further orders with them. The final step was to meet with the possessed boy.

"Ah it is just as he foretold. Well ladies and gentlemen, let us proceed inside and let our presence to be known. You all know ze plan so stick to it. Capture all ze children and send them back to HQ. Then you may kill all ze adults in ze area. I want no witnesses please. They can be annoying sometimes and we are on a tight schedule. Then we need to meet with our little friend. Now go and do have some fun! I want to see some chaos this evening. Hohohohohohohoho." Said Heinrich as he and his LODA went inside. The screams were all that could be heard throughout the orphanage. The children were running around in fear screaming as several of the cloaked assailants snatched them up and disappeared in a puff of smoke. Then the caretakers and volunteers were all shot, stabbed, and beaten to death. Heinrich was making hand motions like he was conducting a symphony. He then stopped in the middle of the living room where he met little Henry Wallace.

"Is this the boy sir?" asked the nearby assailant.

"Yes I believe so Mr. Wrath." Said Heinrich as he kneeled before the boy. The assailant known as Johnny Wrath pulls down his hood to reveal his face. His face was pale with a jagged scar down the left side of his face, blue-grey eyes, and crimson red hair styled like Zexion. He was second in command to Heinrich and was one of the most brutal of the bunch.

"Are you here to adopt me mister?" asked Henry in a singsong voice.

"Why of course we are my dear boy! We are here to take you to your new home. And your name?" asked Heinrich with a smile.

"My name is Henry Wallace. **But you can call me Syn now. Hehehe**." Said the little boy in the singsong voice at first when all of a sudden it became a dark, distorted voice. The new voice even surprised Johnny Wrath.

"What's wrong with his voice?" asked Johnny with a confused look on his face.

"**Nothing is wrong with my voice Mr. Wrath. This is how I talk." **smiled Syn.

"Mr. Wrath, do mind your manners. This little boy is much more powerful than you could possibly imagine. Now bring me our newest core member. Run off."

"Very well sir." Said Johnny as he bowed.

"Now my little Syn do tell me what's the next step to your grand plan?"

"**All the players are being summoned. There is to be 5 Chosen on each side. 5 for the Light and 5 for the Darkness. We already have 3 and they are about to have 2. I have already begun the next phase and we need to find our final two. All we need to do now is to encourage our final three for their side per the rules of this game. I shall personally take care of our main attraction. You send your new member to deal with the former champion." Said Syn as he and Heinrich walked outside to meet with the LODA members. In front was Johnny Wrath and with him a young man with the black LODA cloak.**

"Here he is boss." Said Johnny as the young man stepped forward and bowed.

"Very good. Now my new operative today you will have your first true assignment. What is your name again?" asked Heinrich.

"It's Larry sir. Larry The Fool at your service my lord and master." Spoke a young Larry.

"**Larry The Fool eh? Interesting name. Very well proceed Heinrich."** Said Syn.

"Well my dear Fool, your assignment is to kill Seto Kaiba. I will have all the other details set for you later. Let us be off for the moment." Said Heinrich as he, Syn, and the rest of the LODA members started to walk away.

"Oh this shall be fun! Whahahahahahahahahaha!" cackled Larry The Fool.

**Solomon Muto's Card Shop.**

It was around midnight when Yugi woke up from a terrible nightmare. In it he saw himself helpless to save his friends from an evil looking man with a black Venetian raven mask with glowing red eyes complete with an evil laugh that scared Yugi. He had fought Pegasus to save his Grandpa's soul, save the world from Marik, Dartz, and Zorc, but never had he felt such an evil force. Something so evil that even made Yugi scared. As he went to get himself a glass of water he noticed a familiar sight that he had not seen in 3 years. Atem with the Millennium Puzzle in his hand was sitting on his desk.

"Hello Yugi. It has been a while hasn't it?" said Atem with a smile.

"Atem! It's great to see you, but how did you get here?" asked Yugi.

"It is quite a strange to be honest my old friend. I'm willing to bet your dream had a dark person with a mask didn't it?"

"Well yes. Wait a minute. How did you know that?"

"Because even in the Afterlife I was visited by him too."

"Who is he and why is he in my dreams?" asked Yugi as he and Atem went downstairs to the kitchen.

"Well Yugi that is the same question I have. The only thing I know is that he is planning on taking the world for himself and cover it in eternal darkness." Said Atem as he leaned against the fridge. (Atem is wearing his old getup from the show not his Pharaoh look)

"He sounds like Zorc. Could it be him?"

"No, I didn't sense his presence. He is someone new and yet he seemed to have an older power."

"So we are back to saving the world once more."

"It looks like that, but I could use your help again partner. The Dark Spirit may have brought me back here, but I feel like I could disappear at any moment. So I have to use the Puzzle once more."

"Atem, you are my best friend and I'm more than willing to help you partner." Said Yugi.

"Thank you my friend. I noticed on your table that you were working on your deck."

"Yeah I'm getting ready for the Tournament of the King."

"Oh? What's that?"

"The new annual tournament that has duelists all over the world duel for a chance to duel me for my title."

"Is Kaiba in it?"

"No, but he helped make this tournament. Joey will be in it though."

"How is everyone anyway?"

"Joey became the Intercontinental champion by beating Rebecca, Tristan finally got into dueling more, but is about to go to college soon, Tea' got accepted to a prestigious dance school, Duke's Dungeon Dice game is getting bigger, Serenity is now in high school and doing well, and both Kaiba and Mokuba have been working on their Kaiba Land."

"Wow sounds great. What about Marik and his family?"

"All well last I heard. Bakura is better now too."

"That's good to hear. Well I will let you head back to bed. You have a big day tomorrow. Don't forget this." Said Atem as he handed the Puzzle to Yugi as he disappeared in a flash of golden light. Yugi had no idea that now destiny was calling him to help save the world again.

**Domino City Park**

It was getting late in the Domino City Park where mostly everyone was trying to head on home for dinner while others were either meeting with friends or playing Duel Monsters. Take the two teens that just had a great duel session. Joey Wheeler had been training with his friend Tristan Taylor all day in preparation for the big tournament tomorrow. Joey was really looking forward to this one as who truly believed he was going to win it and challenge his best friend Yugi.

"Well I think I got dis tournament in the bag Tristan." Said Joey as he shut off his duel disk.

"After all this practice these past few weeks I would hope so." Laughed Tristan.

"Man it's been a long time since I got to duel Yugi. Tomorrow I will become the NEW King of Games!" said the ever excited Joey. As he and Tristan were leaving, a young boy with short brown hair stopped them. He wore a simple long sleeved blue shirt, baggy shorts and a duel disk.

"Hey kid what's da deal?" asked Joey confused.

"You're Joey Wheeler! This is so cool that I found you." Said the little boy in a singsong voice.

"Yo kid where's your parents?" asked Tristan.

"Oh they are around. Hey Mr. Wheeler can you duel me quick? I always wanted to duel a legend."

"Well I guess one duel won't kill me." Said Joey as he activated his duel disk.

"Joey I thought we were done for the day? I'm hungry dude." Groaned Tristan.

"Can't resist a challenge. Besides he called me a legend hehe."

"All right! By the way my name is Henry Wallace." Said Henry.

"DUEL!"

Joey: 4000

Henry: 4000

"I will start this duel with a draw! Now I summon my Gigabyte in attack mode. Then I end my turn with a facedown. Your move." Said Henry. A little alligator baby looking warrior appeared.

"Dat little thing? Man I was hoping dis would be more of a challenge. Oh well my turn! Aww yeah here comes my Axe Raider in attack mode. Now Axe Raider attack his Gigabyte now." Ordered Joey as a man in armor wielding an axe appeared and then sliced the little reptile in half.

Joey: 4000

Henry: 2650

"Ugh good move." Grunted Henry.

"Then I end my turn with my own facedown."

"Awesome move Mr. Wheeler. Okay my turn. I summon my Gagagio to the field. Now my new monster attack!"

"Big mistake kid. Watch a pro at work. I activate my trap card, Kunai With Chain. Dis card will stop your attack and increase my monster's attack by 500."

"Nope, I activate my facedown, Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your trap."

"Say what?!" said a surprised Joey as his axe wielding warrior was destroyed by the reptilian warrior.

Joey: 3850

Henry: 2650

"Dat was a good move kid."

"Thank you! Now I use my Dark Door spell card that way only one attack per turn."

"Yikes, Joey man I think you should stop holding back now."

**Kaiba Corp**

It was late at the Kaiba Corp headquarters as Seto Kaiba was finishing up some future plans for the Duel Monsters committee. He was the head of the board and was always looking for more ideas. Last year he was successful in opening up the first ever Dual Monsters Academy and started up the Duel Monsters Pro League. Things were looking great for Kaiba Land also. His and Mokuba's dream was truly coming true. However, retirement from dueling wasn't as what he was expecting. He longed to duel Yugi once more to not only prove the world he was the best, but also to Yugi. Then there was Atem. The one he wanted to duel the most, but couldn't as he had ascended to the afterlife never to be seen again.

Kaiba then shut off his computer and was about to leave his office when he saw a peculiar sight. He saw in his office a young man in red and black jester outfit with an evil looking clown makeup. In one hand he had a crooked dagger and in the other a duel disk. The evil jester smiled and then let out a crazed laugh that even disturbed Kaiba.

"Who the hell are you?" said an annoyed Kaiba.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO someone is feisty. But since you ask sooooooooo nicely then my name is Larry The Fool at your service. I represent the illustrious group known as the League of Duel Assassins." Snickered the evil jester.

"Great another stupid clown. I don't have time for such stupidity so why don't you do us both a favor and disappear."

"Oh no no no that won't do. You see I'm here to kill you Mr. Kaiba and I'm going to destroy you!"

"Destroy me? I heard better threats."

"Duel me and show me how much of a baddass you are."

"A duel? Fine then if you are looking to get thrashed then you found the best. I'm going to send you back to the circus where you belong." Said Kaiba as he activated his duel disk.

"DUEL!"

"I will start this duel. I summon my Battle Ox to the field and place two cards face down. Your move clown."

"Wahahahahaha is that it? You're no fun! Well I guess I got to make this quick then. Draw time. Ooooooo good card. I summon my Jester Apprentice in attack mode. Then I place one card facedown. Your turn Mr. Broody Moody." Said the amused jester as a young man in some sort of jester outfit appeared on the field.

Jester Apprentice: lv2 Dark Warrior/Effect Atk: 700 Def: 200

"Tch this is hardly worth my time. But I must ask, who sent you?"

"Why the big boss himself of the League of Duel Assassins of course silly. I also must take your precious Blue Eyes White Dragon cards too. Now make your move! I hate too many questions."

"You are going to wish you never crossed me clown. I summon my Kaiser Seahorse to the field. Now Battle Ox attack that stupid clown." As Kaiba's new monster clad in purple armor, his ox proceeded to crush Larry's monster with ease. Then Kaiba noticed that the Fool had activated his facedown.

"Hehehe you fell for Larry's trap! My Mystical Space Typhoon destroys your facedown first," a small whirlwind destroyed Kaiba's facedown which was Ring of Destruction, "And by destroying my monster I get to destroy one of yours now! Say bye bye to your oversized cow." Cackled the Fool.

Kaiba: 4000

Larry: 3000

"I end my turn with two cards facedown. You got lucky that time clown, now make your move."

"You know you must be the killjoy at the parties. I use Monster Reborn to bring back my monster you so rudely sent to the grave. But his time will be short as I sacrifice him to bring out my Jester Fiend. Now my fiend destroy his weird seahorse or whatever the hell it is." The green monster with a golden jester hat went to slash at the opposing monster, but an invisible veil stopped it.

Jester Fiend: lv5 Dark Fiend/Effect Atk: 2200 Def: 1000 

"Hey what gives?" pouted the Fool.

"My own trap, Negate Attack!"

"No fair! Fine I place one card facedown. Your move."

"With pleasure, draw. Now I sacrifice my Kaiser Seahorse who acts as 2 tributes for a Light monster. Say hello to my Blue Eyes White Dragon!" yelled Kaiba as his famous dragon appeared on the field with a mighty roar.

"This is not good." Said the Fool in a serious voice.

"Now my Blue Eyes use White Lightning!" The powerful dragon powered up its attack as it unleashed its lethal attack obliterating the evil fiend.

Kaiba: 4000

Larry: 2200

"Gah!"

"And that is my turn. Not much of a challenge are we?" taunted Kaiba.

"You stupid. Insignificant insect. If I really wanted to beat you then I would've by now." Said the now angry fool as he deactivated his duel disk and showed Kaiba his last facedown was Magic Cylinder. 

"Then why did you hold back?"

"Ha stupid, idiotic boy. No wonder Pegasus and the others always outsmarted you. This was merely a show. The real prize was your brother!" said the evil Fool as he threw a sticky bomb onto the window as it blew up. Outside was a chopper with its door open. In the doorway was two men with a young boy. It was Mokuba. One man had crimson red hair and was holding onto Kaiba's little brother tied up. The other was a short man in a black trench coat and glasses with a mad look on his face.

"Ah Herr Kaiba how are you doing? I see my Fool has done an excellent job. You see we of LODA needed to get your attention somehow. I vant you to be at ze Kaiba Dome tomorrow at ze Tournament of the King. There all shall be revealed. I hope to see you soon Herr Kaiba hohohoho." Said Heinrich as he motioned to the pilot to pull out.

"Been real Mr. Moody, but Larry needs to go get ready for tomorrow's party. Laters hehehehehehehahahahahahaha" laughed Larry as he back flipped into the chopper leaving Kaiba dumbstruck. Seto Kaiba felt like he did that day Mokuba was taken by Pegasus. He promised Mokuba that sort of thing would never happen again.

"MOKUBA!" yelled Kaiba. This was not over yet. To Kaiba this war with LODA has just begun and he vowed to take them all down. Starting with Larry The Fool.

**Domino City Park**

"All right Time Wizard do ya thing!" said Joey as the Time Wizard's spinner wand began its spin. It landed on a castle.

"Oh no! That means I lose!" said Henry in a sad singsong voice. His Gogiga Gagagigo became old and decrepit, when it then turned to dust taking out the rest of Henry's life points.

Joey: Winner

Henry: 0

"All right I won. Hey kid that was an awesome duel. Just keep practicing and I bet you be as good as me one day. Uh hello?" said Joey happy at first, but then noticed a strange look on Henry's face.

"Hey kid what gives?" asked Tristan with concern.

"**Oh nothing really. This was an amusing duel I will admit, but my fun is done here. Time for you fools to sleep hahaha."** Laughed Henry as his whole expression changed from the carefree kid to a dark, scary kid with glowing red eyes and a deep dark voice. That's when both Joey and Tristan were shocked with a whole bunch of electricity from behind them. Johnny Wrath and two others grabbed the two friends and dumped them in a nearby van. Syn was all joyful when he got into the van. He was very pleased to see Mokuba bound and gagged in the back which meant his plan was going perfectly.

**The next day: Kaiba Dome**

We now see a group of teens, kids, and adults waiting in a room in the back for their placement in the Tournament of the King. They were all uneasy at the moment not only because of the big tournament, but because Joey Wheeler was missing as well as his friend Tristan Taylor. The ones in the corner was a young girl with short black hair, pale skin, and quite of an attractive body for her age. Wears a white shirt, with a red skirt, and wears black socks and shoes. Her name is Menia Lendo and she was a master of the VWXYZ deck and was known to play aggressive in her duels. To her left is a young teen with short dark blue hair with a spike horseshoe earrings in his ears, green eyes, slightly muscular, wears a black fedora hat, and the rest of his clothes looks like Yuri from Shadow Hearts 2. His name is Rayce Highwind and his deck of choice was the one of a kind Ronin deck that was inspired by the old Ronin Warriors show. They were quarter-finalists in this tournament and they both kicked major ass in it.

"I wish they would hurry up. Sheesh they are taking FOREVER!" whined Menia as she began to pace around.

"Honestly I don't care for the wait. It doesn't matter who they out me up against. I'm going to win this and then challenge Yugi Muto to take his title." Said Rayce coolly.

"Oh so you think you got what it takes? Bet you can't beat me. I would crush you in my first move." Said the confident Menia.

"I KNOW I will win this. Doubt you could beat me in one move. No one has ever gotten to against me."

"Well at least you got guts unlike everyone else in here."

"First one to the finish then?" said Rayce as he got up and extended his hand out.

"Oh yeah you are on! May the best gal win hehe." Giggled Menia as she shooked his hand. They finally got their brackets and made for the dueling arena outside.

**Stands in the top box**

Yugi was nervous all morning. Two of his best friends were taken last night not long after he met up again with his old friend, Pharaoh Atem. Yugi took his puzzle with him to make sure Atem was safe from any thieves. At least he had Tea' with him today as well as Duke.

"This tournament is wild Yugi. Nervous about any of those challengers?" asked Duke. He didn't know yet about Joey and Tristan and neither did Tea'. Yugi got the message early this morning by an unknown messenger. Something about the assassin group known as LODA.

"Huh what? You say something Duke?" asked Yugi who was deep in thought.

"Is everything all right Yugi?" asked Tea'.

"No, nothing is all right now. Joey and Tristan were abducted last night."

"WHAT?!" gasped both Duke and Tea'.

"Yeah they were taken last night by this group called LODA."

"LODA? What's that?" asked Tea'.

"Beats me" said Duke.

"Same here, but this all happened around the same time Atem appeared to me last night. He said a new evil was coming and that we need to stop it." Said Yugi.

"Another save the world deal?"

"I guess so."

"Well then we are in. We will help you find Joey and Tristan and stop this new evil like we always do." Said Tea' confidently.

"Thanks guys. The LODA said they would be here at the tournament, but no sign of them yet."

"Well anyway as to who I'm picking to win I say that Rayce dude will win it all to face Yugi." Said Duke.

"No way that Menia has got some real fire. I say she wins it." Said Tea'.

"Well who do you think will win it Yugi?"

"To be honest guys I'm up to duel either of them. They are both amazing duelists and both will be a great challenge." Said Yugi. He felt Atem's spirit appear beside him and nod in agreement to what Yugi said. Then the MC came in to make his final announcement.

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I have your attention please! After a day of intense duels, we have our 2 finalists, Menia Lendo and Rayce Highwind! The winner of this duel will have a chance to duel Yugi Muto for the title of King of Games! So without further adieu, let the final duel of the Tournament of the King begin!" Said the Mc.

"I hope you give me a worthy challenge." Said Rayce with a focused look in his eyes.

"I shall, and as in any occasion like this. Ladies first!" she said with a headstrong attitude." she said just as she draws the first card. "Perfect. I activate the field spell known as Neo Vortex Hanger." she said, and then a vortex appears in the sky with a huge battleship from it. "This card is surely going to help me win this duel, this deck is built to take on any challenge. Now I summon my X-Head cannon from my hand in attack mode." she said, and summons her cannon robot. (Atk: 1800) "Then I place a card facedown and let you go," she smiled just as she ends her turn with a face down, "During each of my standby phases, my field spell requires me to send the top 3 cards to the graveyard as payment. Not that it matters as I will win this duel at the end." she smiled just as she sends the cards to the graveyard (useless cards mostly).

"Interesting, but not good enough! First of I draw. Next I summon to the field Warrior of Life-Strata in attack mode. He comes with a special ability you won't like. Once per turn I can remove one card on the field for 2 turns, but my monster cannot attack for 2 turns. I activate my Ronin Shield spell also. With this card my warriors cannot be destroyed in battle once per turn and I don't take any battle damage. I end my turn with 2 cards facedown. Now my Strata's effect comes into play. I choose your machine." Said Rayce as a warrior in blue samurai armor with a metal looking now came in from the sky and shot an arrow at X Head Cannon.

Warrior of Life-Strata: Lv3 Wind Warrior/Effect. Atk: 1300 Def: 900

The machine then disappears. "Clever, you managed to stop one of my monsters. But let's see if you can handle this one. I draw!" Menia said just as she look at her card. "Not bad. I now activate my Different Dimension Hanger. Now I go through my deck and look for some monsters to remove, and when I remove them from play the fun can begin, as now if I summon a monster that is in that family, I can bring one back. I shall start off by removing my Y-Dragon Head, my Z-Metal Tank, and my W-Wing Catapult." she said just as she removes the 3 from the game. "Now I summon V-Tiger Jet." (1600 attack points) and a robot tiger with jet attachments is played.

"This is looking sweet." said by the announcer.

"Now I can bring back my W-Wing Catapult, and combine them to bring out VW Tiger Catapult!" she said and the two monsters combined into one new machine (2000). "But hold on, it's gets worse, because now I activate my face-down magic card known as Neo Conversion System Activate. As long as this card remains on the field, I am allow to trade in my recent monster I just summoned for a Neo version of the same monster, so come out now... NEO VW-Tiger Catapult." she said, and her monster gets brighter and more advanced in tech. (same values)

"Now I activate its effect, by dropping a card from my hand to the grave, I can change the position of your monster from attack to defense mode, and thanks to this being a Neo monster, it also inflicts 500 points of damage when it uses its effect." she said, and her monster effect now activates, firing missiles at the monster to switch it to defense mode.  
>"I am aware your monster cannot be destroyed in battle thanks to your shield card, but get this, you lose life points based off the differences of my monster's attack points and your monster's defense points, not to mention that my monster gains 500 more points thanks to the field spell." (monster value now at 2500) "Now take it away Neo VW-Tiger Catapult, attack his monster now." she ordered, and missiles barrage the field.<p>

"Now that is much better. But you activated my trap card, Staff of the Ancient Warrior. Here's the deal with this card. If I draw a Ronin Warrior then I get to special summon it and cancel your battle phase. If not then I lose 1000 life points and your attack continues. Feel lucky? Cause I do and my deck has NEVER failed me." Said the cool, but confident Rayce as he went to draw his card.

"Alright, it looks like we are about to find out. But you see, my monsters cannot be affected by your spells in traps as long as my field spell remains in play, sorry." she smiled.

"That's where you are wrong. Because inactivate my other facedown The Warrior's Darkness. By paying 800 life points I can negate all your spell and traps on the field for one turn. And now the moment you've been waiting for," said Rayce as darkness enveloped the hanger, "All right here we go, I drew my Warrior of Obedience-Corruption. And his ability is that he is unaffected by any of your card effects. Since I drew a Ronin Warrior your attack is null and void." A new warrior in tan and black armor with a long katana on his back, red cape, and a claw gauntlet on his left. From the sky a golden ornate staff came between Neo VW Tiger Catapult.

"Fine then, I place this face-down and end my turn." Menia said just as she places her last card in the hand face-down. "You got lucky this time Rayce. Say, I think you been keeping good eye on how I dueled, but you know I did as well, and this duel has just begun." Menia said, getting ready to get her game on big time.

"Likewise. And I'm about to turn up the heat in this duel. First I draw. I activate my Pot of Greed to draw 2 more cards. Next I sacrifice my two warriors to summon my Warrior of Virtue-Wildfire!" Cried out Rayce as a tower of flames engulfed the other two warriors and from the flames came a red armor samurai with two katana in hand.

Warrior of Obedience-Corruption: Lv4 Dark Warrior/Effect Atk: 1750 Def: 1400

Warrior of Virtue-Wildfire: Lv7 Fire Warrior/effect Atk: 2500 Def: 2100

"Sorry to disappoint you, I have a trap card, and it's going to turn this around right now. I activate my trap card, Mirror Force, now your monster takes a one way trip to the graveyard." Menia said, and the barrier forms around her monster to block his attack. "Unless you have something to play now I would do it."

"Guess again I activate Wildfire Flames. By paying 500 life points I save my monster from your trap this time.

Menia: 4000

Rayce: 2700

"I am impressed, got your best monster out in the nick of time." Menia said, impressed by his move. It was a show how he stopped her assault and canceled her spells and traps for a turn.

"Then I will place 2 cards facedown. Now Wildfire attack her machine with Flare Up!" Ordered Rayce as the red armored warrior combined his two swords into a double bladed weapon, leapt into the air as he was engulfed in flames, and charged at Menia's monster.

Menia: 3500

Rayce: 2700

The monster then gets destroyed. Menia smiled for him, knowing it was a good move. "Very good." she said. (3500 LP) "but now it's my move." She said just as she drew her card.

"Due to the effect of Neo Vortex Hanger, I must send another 3 cards from my deck to the graveyard. And since the Warrior's Darkness effect has now ended, we can continue the fun. I now activate the Card of Sanity, so now we must draw from our decks until we have 6 cards in our hand." She said, then she draws her cards with Rayce. "Now I shall summon the monster that will begin your end... A monster known as Revival Jam!" She said, then blue goo appears in defense mode.

"Then next I shall activate my Monster Reborn magic card from my hand, so I can bring back an old friend, known as Neo VW Tiger Catapult." Menia just as her robot comes back. "Then next I will play my Swords of Revealing Light magic card, so now your attacking privileges are null and void for 3 turns," then green light swords appears on Rayce's field, "Impressed huh, but now things get alot better as now my monster shall attack yours, and since my field is now back in the game, you cannot use your spells and traps on them, plus there 500 point boost comes back, but there is one more support you should know. As long as my field is in play, my Neo monsters cannot be destroyed."

"I forgot to mention that when any of my warriors are sent to the grave by any means that they leave behind their armor in my spell and trap zones and cannot be destroyed by card effects. But yes your machines are deadly powerful. The thing is that my warriors are powerful together and I'm just getting started. So do your worst. I have faith in my deck and Wildfire." Said Rayce undaunted by Menia's combo while putting up a calm face. Deep down he knew he was in trouble and as powerful as Wildfire was he knew that so long as the field spell was in play that he wasn't really getting anywhere. But there was hope. There was one warrior that could help. The question was if he could draw it in time.

"Well fine then. Do your worst." Menia said confidently just as her beast destroys his. "I will end my turn by placing 2 cards face down. Say, this is so far my most fun duel I had yet, what do you think?" said Menia.

"I will give you credit for coming this far and commend you for your superb dueling. With that said only one of us will get to duel Yugi and become the new King of Games. I plan on being the first to defeat Yugi for that title. First I draw and activate my spell card Ronin Armor Restoration. This card allows me to summon to the field the original warriors from earlier back to the field. I lose the armors and the ones in the graveyard are now removed, but I have a way to get past all of your cards." Said Rayce as his armors crumbled to show the warriors back as they jumped from the spell and trap zone to the monster zones.

"Wow look at them go. Are you nervous Yugi?" Asked Tea'.

"I am a little bit now. These two are really good duelists and both are a serious challenge. The way they are dueling though makes it difficult to figure out who will win. One plays the difficult, but powerful deck with the VWXYZ cards and the Neo versions to a great effect. The other plays the one of a kind Ronin deck and each warrior has their own effect to easily change the duel. Plus of they are destroyed then they leave their armor to make an even more powerful warrior. In any case I'm excited and nervous, but as long as I have faith in my deck and the Heart of the Cards I know I can win." Said the confident Yugi as he watched the intense duel.

"Here comes the pain. I sacrifice my Strata and my Corruption warriors to summon my deadly Warrior of Loyalty-Cruelty!" Said Rayce as a black armored warrior appeared with yellow and black clothes over the armor, red mask, and a small scythe in one hand with a chain claw in the other.

Warrior of Loyalty-Cruelty: Lv8 Earth Warrior/ effect Atk: 2800 Def: 2300

"Bring it on!" Menia said confidently. "I ain't afraid."

"No, but if my field spell is destroyed my Neo monsters go, a d I take damage to their attack points!" Menia gasped just as her field spell hanger gets destroyed and so does her monster. It also ruined her entire plan. Her plan was to keep her monsters in the field until she can build enough to summon her ace monster, but now that chance is gone.  
>"Sorry, but I am aiming to duel for Yugi you know." Said the confident Rayce. Just then the blimp overhead with the huge monitor when static and then on the screen was Heinrich Van Stantz.<p>

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen. My name is Heinrich Van Stantz, the leader of the illustrious group the League of Duel Assassins! I hope you all had fun today, but you all know of ze old zaying is jah? All good zings must come to an end! You see before you all arrived here today to watch some of the best duel, I had taken the liberty of placing explosives underneath your chairs and exits. There is no way out except one. Will Yugi Muto please meet with me in 15 minutes at the production booth. If you do not come well then ze whole stadium goes kaboom and everyone is blown up into little pieces. If you do then wunderbar! You would save everyone, but please do come alone. We have much to discuss and I have other chaotic things to do. Do hurry up please. I don't like to wait too long or else everyone goes boom! Hohohohohohohohohahahahaahaha" laughed the maniacal Heinrich as both everyone in the stadium panics. Only Yugi with Atem, Menia, and Rayce were focused on the vile man. The next thing was will Yugi reach the insane leader of LODA in time. The clock was indeed ticking as it appeared on the screen.

**A/N: This is by far one of my favorite chapters I've ever written. Thanks for TheNew959 for his contribution in the Menia and Rayce duel. Menia is his as Rayce is mine lol. Hope you all enjoyed our first chapter. Will Yugi and Atem reach Heinrich in time? What will Menia and Rayce do? Also where is Kaiba?! BTW Kaiba was my fave in the show besides Yami Marik lol. Want to know what happens next? Tune in next time on Yu-Gi-Oh: Cards of Destiny. Next time, Chapter 2: The Pharaoh's Return Pt2. Reviews are always welcomed. This is Jase Raven 13 signing off. Later peeps!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey there peeps! Been a little while, but I'm back. Work has been insane with the holidays coming up so I haven't been writing as much because of it. Well that and been playing Dragon Age Inquisition which is AWESOME! Anyway we last left with the final round in the Tournament of the King between Menia and Rayce to see who gets a shot at Yugi. Atem has returned from the Afterlife to try and save the world from the Dark Spirit. But the evil group known as the League of Duel Assassins led by the insane Heinrich Van Stantz has arrived to cause their own form of mayhem. With people's lives at stake will Yugi/Atem get to the meeting point on time? Where is Kaiba? Find out now! Also shoutout to TheNew959, DtheDeity, Menatron the Angel of Ideas, tudorgirl941, mitsuki uchiha namikaze for reviewing and follow/fave. **

**Ch.2: The Pharaoh Returns Pt2**

Screams. Screams of fear and complete an utter terror filled the stadium as if everyone just realized that their lives were in danger. LODA had appeared and it seemed their leader Heinrich Van Stantz wanted Yugi. The big question was why. Yugi has both scared and yet angry at the same time. He knew that he had to stop this mad man so he took his duel disk and went to find the production booth.

"Hey Yugi wait up!" Called out both Tea' and Duke.

"I'm sorry guys, but I want you to stay behind. I know you guys will be there in spirit. With that and Atem by my side then I should be fine."

"Aww come on Yugi. These guys are real bad news." Said Duke.

"Duke is right Yugi. Besides that we are a team." Said Tea' with a hint of fear in her voice.

"You two should stay out of the way." Said a familiar voice behind them. They all turned around to see Kaiba (wearing the clothes from Battle City) with his duel disk in his hand.

"Kaiba?!" cried out the gang.

"I don't have time for all this. Yugi, Heinrich called you out personally, but you will need my help to get into the production booth." Said Kaiba impatiently.

"What are you doing here Kaiba?" asked Yugi.

"I'm here to take out that sick Fool and Heinrich. They have Mokuba."

"What?!"

"So let's go Yugi. You are my ticket to get to him, but they have it locked up and I will need to hack it in order to get in. Times running out." Said Kaiba as he began to walk the other direction.

"Alright. Duke, Tea' help everyone calm down before any other craziness happens." Said Yugi as he ran to catch up to Kaiba before his friends could stop him.

Down at the stadium grounds was Menia and Rayce in shock of what just happened. One moment they were in the middle of an awesome duel, and then some lunatic pops in and tells everyone he has rigged all the seats and exits with explosives. Both Menia and Rayce were angry about the duel outcome, but after surveying the scene the realized now wasn't the time to argue over a duel. They needed to do something and now.

"Argh! I was so close in beating you!" yelled Menia as she and Rayce ran to look for the production booth.

"Close doesn't cut it. My next move would've finished you." Said Rayce.

"IN YOUR DREAMS HAHAHA!"

"Now is not the time Menia. You want a rematch fine, but let's find the freak that ruined our duel. Deal?"

"Oh yeah and next time I'm beating you good." Said Menia now smiling at the fact they will have a rematch. Both of them would never say it out loud but they were extremely impressed with each other's deck. About 10 minutes later they found themselves outside the production booth only to find they were not the only ones. They were the 2 best duelists in the world: Yugi Muto and Seto Kaiba.

"Hey what are you two doing here?" asked Yugi with a strong commanding voice.

"We are here to help get rid of the part crashers." Said the confident Menia.

"Great more dweebs." Sighed Kaiba.

"Look I'm willing to bet that Heinrich guy is not alone. You are going to need our help." Said Rayce as he crossed his arms.

"Fine then, but be careful." Said Yugi.

"Got it. The door is unlocked now." Said Kaiba when all of a sudden the door burst open as several guys in black cloaks came and grabbed the four duelists. In the room was more people in black cloaks but some more fancy than others, one had his hood down which was a young man with red hair and a jagged scar on the left side of his face, and in the middle was Heinrich.

"Welcome welcome welcome all to our little party. As you can hear outside ze people are screaming! Ah such music to meine ears. Now to business. We have ze King of Games Yugi Muto, the big bad Seto Kaiba of Kaiba Corp, and some extras. You two shall be dealt with later. But first Mr. Muto please let me speak with your friend so I may discuss some things with him." Said Heinrich clapping.

"I'm already here."

"OH! Meine apologies Pharaoh. I'm not exactly used to zat yet. I see you brought your duel disk. Since you brought two unwanted guests you must duel to save ze people." Said Heinrich as he snapped his fingers to a nearby LODA member who stepped forth. The LODA member then threw off his cloak to reveal the muscular man with a duel disk activated.

"I have been chosen to end your life Pharaoh. Call me The Eliminator." Said Eliminator. He had long black hair and a nose ring while wearing a black muscle suit.

"Very well, but if I win then you shut off the explosives and tell me the meaning of this." Said Atem now in control.

"Fine fine. Zis shouldn't be long anyway. Begin."

Atem/Yugi: 4000

Eliminator: 4000

"DUEL!"

"I will start this duel with a monster facedown. Next I use my Different Dimension Capsule. With this card I can select one card from my deck and remove it from play. After my second turn I get that card. Next I use my Final Countdown spell card. By paying 2000 life points to activate its deadly ability will fully be realized if somehow this duel lasts 20 turns. When that happens I automatically win. Your move." Said Eliminator. Above his head appeared a fireball with a number one in it.

"My move, draw! I summon my Magicians Valkyria in attack mode. Go my Valkyria attack his facedown now." Ordered Atem as the female mage leapt in the air and shot a magic bolt at the facedown to reveal a black cat with an ornate necklace.

"Hehe by destroying my A Cat of Ill Omen I can now select one trap card from my deck."

"Very well, I end my turn with two cards facedown." Said Atem. He knew he was already in trouble.

"Not a good start." Said Rayce with a frown.

"He can beat this guy. He is the King of Games. Go get him Yugi!" cheered Menia.

"My move again. I set one monster facedown and one other card facedown. Your move."

"Fine then I draw. I use my Pot of Greed to draw two cards. Next I summon my Gazelle King of Mythical Beasts. Now Valkyria attack his facedown." Said Atem as he ordered his mage to once again attack the unknown monster to reveal a strange looking machine.

"You attacked my Gear Golem The Moving Fortress."

Atem/Yugi: 3400

Eliminator: 2000

"I will admit you have gotten me twice now, but that will not happen again. I end my turn." Said Atem slightly impressed.

"You honor me? I'm a little surprised. But back to the duel. My Dimension Capsule brings me back my card." Began Eliminator but was now interrupted by Atem.

"You activated my trap Lightforce Sword!" yelled Atem as a celestial sword appeared pierced one of Eliminator's cards to reveal the head of the very creature that helped Yugi beat Kaiba in their first duel: Exodia.

"Damn you! You will pay for that."

"You play with an instant win deck!" gasped Menia.

"Hehehe oh yeah I do. You got lucky for that, but you too activated my trap, Destiny Board!" roared Eliminator as a specter with a glowing F appeared.

"Yugi is in trouble now. He needs to get rid of that card before it's too late." Said Rayce with concern.

"PHARAOH! You are not to lose to this weakling you hear me! You are only to lose to me and me alone. So do us all a favor and win already!" yelled Kaiba at Atem. Then all of a sudden flashes of red, blue, and gold appeared in the room. Wind blew all around the room while outside the clouds darkened and lightning streaks across the sky. The red light heads to Atem/Yugi to his hand, the blue light zooms to Menia's hands, and the gold light darts its way to Rayce's hand. When the lights slowly faded away both Atem/Yugi, Menia, and Rayce gasped. In their hands was one of the Egyptian God Cards! Menia showed to Kaiba, Rayce and Atem her card: Obelisk The Tormentor. Rayce then shows his to be The Winged Dragon of Ra. Finally Atem/Yugi looks at his to be Slifer The Sky Dragon.

"What the hell just happen?!" growled Johnny Wrath.

"Ah so ze God Cards have return. Wunderbar! Zis is just perfect. Go on Pharaoh, show us your power." Laughs Heinrich and several other LODA members.

"But boss?" said Eliminator nervously.

"You will speak when spoken to whelp." Growled Johnny.

"Fffine. I now use my Shield & Sword spell card on my Gear Golem, and now I sacrifice it to bring out my Great Maju Garzett. Now my beast's attack is double its attack points bringing it to a grand total of 4,400! Go now and destroy Yugi's Gazelle with your Miasmic Goo."

"Guess again Eliminator. I activate my Shadow Spell trap card. It stops your monster's attack and lowers its attack by 700." Smirked Atem.

"GRRRRR I end my turn." Grunted Eliminator.

"With pleasure. First I use discard one card from my hand to special summon The Tricky. Next I use my Card of Sanctity spell card. Now we draw till we have 6 cards in our hand. Now I sacrifice my Magicians Valkyria, Gazelle, and The Tricky to summon my Egyptian God Card, Slifer The Sky Dragon," yelled Atem and the spirit of Yugi in unison as the large crimson dragon appeared destroying the ceiling, "Now Slifer attack and finish this duel with Thunder Force. Wipe him out!" Slifer then let out a loud roar before it gathered tremendous amount of thunder energy and unleashed it upon Eliminator's monster. The impact shook the whole stadium and sent Eliminator flying across the room. After that the hologram of Slifer disappeared with the duel over, but not before it let out a huge roar.

"All right Yugi did it!" shouted Menia jumping in the air.

"Nice win there King." Said Rayce with a smile.

"What took you so long." Smirked Kaiba.

BANG BANG! Eliminator's body collapsed hard on the ground and his deck now covered in blood. The look of horror was on both Atem/Yugi, Kaiba, Menia, and Rayce's face after seeing what Heinrich did to his subordinate. Atem couldn't help but look into the eyes of the remorseless man.

"Why did you kill him?!" Yelled Atem.

"Always with ze whys? Why zis and why zat? Such a mundane question. Eliminator had outlived his usefulness. We got to see your deck and zat was one of our main reasons to get you here. The other is so I can tell you how to play my game." Smiled Heinrich as he put his pistol away.

"You are a really messed up guy." Said Menia as she came by Atem's side.

"A real madman." Said Rayce as he and Kaiba came to the pharaoh's side.

"Why thank you all for ze compliments! You see it is better to be mad. Life is more fun when it is chaotic. When there is order it just stagnates and things never get better nor as interesting. But with chaos oh such delicious chaos brings joy to my heart. To be normal is an insult. It is one of life's greatest illusions as well as a cruel joke. I care not of others because they are blind to ze real world. Ze world is just a realm zat was made from chaos and chaos is what will make ze world anew. It matters not why I want it to be, but how. Zis world has decayed for too long. So what if many people die. Their deaths are for a greater purpose. We are like a rampaging forest fire leaving destruction in our wake. There is indeed beauty in destruction and I can't wait to see cities in flames, bodies everywhere, screams like today, and the world covered in eternal darkness hahahahahahahaha!" Laughed the maniacal Heinrich.

"Where the hell is Mokuba?" growled Kaiba.

"Whahahahahahaha Mr. Broody making demands already? Aww man you are killing me. This is too funny." Came the cackling voice of Larry The Fool who appeared in a puff of purple smoke.

"Whose the clown?" asked both Menia and Rayce.

"Clown? Just a clown?! I ought to cut out your tongues for that!" yelled Larry as he pulled out his crooked dagger, but was stopped by Johnny.

"Not here and not now Fool. You will have your time." Smiled Johnny.

"Oh Herr Kaiba you are very interesting. It is just as he told me. You are 4 of the 5 chosen. Zis game is turning out to be fun. Here is how the game is to be played. Meine own master is in need of ze Millennium Items. Sadly all ze items are scattered about the world except for 3. Ze Puzzle is with you and ze Eye is with Pegasus. Ze other item is either ze Rod or Ring. It's to be 5 on 5. One side is to be for ze light while ze other is of darkness. To win ze game is to collect ALL ze Millennium Items. If you win zen ze world is safe. If not zen ze world is done for. Simple jah? Well it's time to go now. I look forward to seeing you 4 again. Auf Wiedersehen, Warriors of ze Light hahahahahahahahahahahaha!" laughs Heinrich as Johnny blows up the back wall. Outside waiting is a high tech chopper that the LODA members board that flys up to the air carrier in the sky. Both Atem/Yugi, Kaiba, Menia, and Rayce were in complete shock from what just happened. They were all pulled into a madman's plot to take over the world. From there the 4 met up with Duke and Tea' on everything. Then Yugi told Menia and Rayce about the Puzzle and Atem which completely blew their minds.

"So now what do we do? From what was said from Captain Crazy we were chosen to fight them. And how did we get the God Cards?" asked Rayce looking at The Winged Dragon of Ra.

"This is so wicked! I got Obelisk The Tormentor."

"Well we need to find and stop Heinrich and his LODA before he finds the Items. He knows of one other besides mine. I think he may go after Pegasus." Said Yugi.

"Ugh Pegasus. If it helps to find Mokuba then so be it. Meet me at Kaiba Corp tomorrow at noon. Don't be late. I'm personally hunting those goons and make them all pay for taking Mokuba from me." Said Kaiba as he walked away. They and several other people were leaving the area when all of a sudden the stadium exploded in tremendous fashion. The gang could only turn around and see in horror the destruction of the stadium. They were also being watched.

**LODA Air Ship**

The LODA air ship was extremely busy at the moment. They were all preparing themselves for their crusade that would shake the world to its very foundation. At the center of the ship was the control room. Syn could be seen playing with a train set with Larry, Johnny Wrath was standing next to his leader Heinrich who was now watching the stadium in flames. Heinrich could only smile at his work. One of his subordinate's drones zoomed in on Yugi's face of pure horror.

"You were enjoying yourself watching the Pharaoh suffer sir?" Asked Johnny Wrath.

"Enjoying myself? No I was ecstatic! I love seeing others suffer whether it be physical or emotional though my heart soars seeing someone being crushed. This is nothing but a war. Ze endless war between good and evil, light and darkness, hope and despair. I don't care about wins and losses. I care about ze legacy of chaos I will leave behind. This war will make events like ze Civil War, WW2, and ze Vietnam wars look like a walk in the park and that meine friend I will make sure of it. Our friend will cover ze world in total darkness. Those who submit shall be enslaved for eternity while those who refuse shall be annihilated without question or mercy. This game shall be my masterpiece I have been craving for so long. Let us begin on our Crusade of Destruction! Hahahahahahaha!" Laughed Heinrich hysterically.

"Master, we have located Pegasus. Shall I send my drones sir?" asked one of the core LODA members with a mechanical voice.

"No no need for that meine dear Dr. Darkstar. Proceed with Operation: Inferno will you. You and Severin are perfect for ze job." Said Heinrich with a wave of his hand.

**Domino City Orphanage (the next day)**

The scene was that of a bloody massacre that just occurred about a day ago. The whole place was locked down by the FBI as there is an investigation going on. News reporters, agents, all that other stuff is what to expect in a scene like this, and right now there is an investigator who is heading into the building right now to see what the fuck is going on. This man is well known for being the best in the business of investigations. This person looks alot like Denzel Washington from the movie The Equalizer, but he has a beard. Wears a FBI suit most of the time in case you might ask. Yes, he is Matthew "Matt" Kenton.

This man had a bit of a rough past. His parents were uncaring and he grew up dirt poor, and was even abandoned by his grandparents after the murder of his parents in a drive by shooting. He was then brought and adopted by the FBI, and ever since then, he was best known for investigations in the unsolvable cases like this one. Just as he walked into the room, he sees blood all over the place as if there was a terrorist attack. He looked at the site and muttered one word. "LODA."

Then another one of his associates then comes in then looks at the place. "Oh my god, this is horrible." The associate said.

"I know, and I know of only one group who would do such a thing. The League of Duel Assassins. The group that I been tracking in for years just started another attack. The same group who held everyone at the Kaiba Dome hostage strikes again." Matt muttered just as he looks at the first body of a female staff. It looked like her head was hit by an blunt object. She was dead for sure. "Got a dead body here, hit by a blunt object."

"Many of the people here were either shot, stabbed, or beaten to death." Another person said coming inside.

"Yeah, I can see why this was a bloody massacre. What puzzles me is why the group only took the children and killed everyone else?" Matt added just as he looks around to see more dead bodies. People that are killed were surely killed in a number of ways. Heck, he even saw one body that had a head ripped off. It was not a pleasant site for anyone today. "Normally I am involved in cases like murder and stuff, but this is beyond strange."

"I can see. We haven't had nothing like this in awhile. Say, why aren't you a fan of Duel Monsters?" someone asked.

"It's a pointless sport like the Super Bowl which is football. Doesn't take a lot of thinking to play it as you just play some damn cards and then monsters are summoned and all that shit." Matt replied as he to him really doesn't like Duel Monsters. "I try to get into the game once but never did. Just doesn't appeal to me. Heck, at least I play golf."

"Now that is a sport I love to get into, but I just don't like it. It's boring."

"Well for you that is."

"You are a good man Matt Kenton, a-men brother of another mother." Said by his friend just as he finishes investigating the bodies after 30 minutes of searching, somehow then Matt came across a strange body, it looked like a dead member of the assassins as he looked of the clothes on the dude. He had a gun in his hand, and he even had some sort of an invitation in his hand. He removes the jacket with his globes to see he has suffered some sort of a wound that killed him somehow. Matt knows that might be a clue.

"Alright guys, it looks like I found a body of a dead assassin member. They could be a possible survivor. Check the area." Matt then replied just as he then looks at the body and most importantly the invitation that holds the message "Clue One." Matt then picks it up and reads the message.

"As above, so below Matt Kenton. You been known to solve the unsolvable cases, but can you solve this one? Like I said, as above, so below."

Matt Kenton was intrigued with this message and then notices that it has a SD card for him inside. He looked to see on his computer later. Then he realizes the person must have committed suicide as he used the gun on himself. He then calls the team. "Alright people, I think I just know something about the assassin here. He must have shot himself. He also has a SD card for me to look at. I will let you know if I can, but for now, lock down this place." He said; now ready to start the next part of his investigation. Looking into that SD card on his computer and seeing what it contains for him.

**Domino City Hospital**

A young girl was currently resting in her bed right now in a deep sleep right now just as her doctors watch over her. You know, living in a hospital all of her life was really sad, and she never really got to have the pleasures of being outside and stuff. The only times she was able to be outside was with her sister, and while it was often, she does stay in a lot as she has to take her medications, be checked for health, and all sorts of other stuff. This girl has long black hair, and has the same skin as Menia. She often wears clothes hospital clothes that she is stuck with anyway for most of her life. In the other world she wears black shirt with a blue shorts. This is the sister of Menia name Korine. She is 10 years old, and she was diagnosed with lung cancer, and for most of her life was living in a hospital. Right now she was just resting like a baby, just waiting for something to happen.

Outside the building, we see Menia and her friend Rayce coming inside the building and meeting up with the doctors. Menia is relieved to be told that she is fine at the moment, and now she is coming to visit her. On the way to her room, both Menia and Rayce have a talk about some important things.

"You know, I just couldn't believe what I saw before my very eyes there. You know, one moment we were dueling, and then the next we were chasing this guy while trying to find Yugi, and then we meet some new spirit and etc… I am like wow, my mind was starting to go crazy at that moment. Thankfully the people managed to make it out. I would hope to help him in any way possible." Rayce said upbeat, as he was in disbelief of the events that have occurred yesterday, still he is determined to get back at them for what they done. "Those LODA members will pay."

"I am sure of that. That German guy gives me the creeps, but if he was dueling me, I would own his ass 1-2-3." Menia added just as they walk into her sister's room. Currently she was resting, but then Korine then woke up to see that her sister Menia came along with her friend. She looks up with Menia with a smile, but looks at Rayce a bit shy. "Hi Korine." Menia smiled just as she comes to check up on her sister.

"Hi Menia. Who is he?" she asked her, pointing at Rayce.

"Well this is my friend Rayce Highwind. Did you watch the duel last night?" Menia asked with a giggle, then Korine suddenly remembers.

"Oh yeah, I remember. You two were dueling fiercely at each other. It's nice to meet you Rayce." Korine said just as she shakes his hand.

"So she is your sister." Rayce Highwind said coolly. "Well you got one tough duelist there."

"That's true." Menia smiled just as she comes to check up on the results. It seems that she is doing better. Perhaps Korine might be able to leave one day and join up with rest of society. "Say, how things treating you here?"

"Everything was well and all. Been reading a book known the Lone Duelist. It's a great book." Korine said just as she shows her the book. It was like a Lone Survivor image like book, but it was a duelist instead of a soldier.

"I might have to pick up that book when I can." Rayce said calm and collected. "Might give me a new hobby to do when I ain't dueling. After all, we now got ourselves a bigger problem to deal with now."

"Well that is for you at least, I got to watch over my sister you know." Menia stated. As much as she would love to help Yugi and Rayce, right now she has to watch over her sister. After all, her family is the most important thing in the world right now, and who knows, she might be making a recovery one day because of the result she was giving out lately. Menia would at least hope to be there for her. "Still, with all those assassins out to get us, it's best that I watch over her." Menia said to Rayce.

"Those idiots don't stand a chance against us. Time for me to head on out. See ya at Kaiba Corp. Was nice to meet you Korine." Said Rayce with a smile.

"Well, see ya." Korine smiled for Rayce. Menia then looks at her sister and smiles as well. Menia then sits at the desk with a book and the two begin reading it.

"You know, I think you and I can start our own book club here." Menia smiled for her, wanting to spend some time with her sister.

"Sure thing! I just hope you and Rayce will be careful out there." Korine said with a bit of worry.

"Don't worry, we will be alright, after all, you are the one thing that keeps me going." Menia told her. Family love is important to them, and they got each other. The two then started to proceed to reading and talking about the Lone Duelist. However, from the window we see an anonymous figure, which had some dark eyes towards the two.

"This is going to be fun." Said in a dark, frightening voice before the figure disappears.

**A/N: Well there you have it. The game is set and seems like LODA is truly set on causing mayhem of all sorts. Can Yugi and the other heroes stop them? Will they be able to save Pegasus in time? Find out next time on Yu-Gi-Oh: Cards of Destiny! Next time: The Creator vs. The Madman. Reviews are always welcome. This is Jase Raven 13 signing off.**


End file.
